Needing to migrate a user from one computer to another is a common problem in today's workplace. The migration requires a determination of what data to migrate for the particular user and user system or machine involved.
Software solutions currently exist for transferring user data from one system to another. However, these solutions allow either full administrator control or full user control, which can result in either user data loss, if files have unexpected names or locations, or in the migration of files not allowed by the company, such as MP3 files or videos.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a customizable data migration method and system. The method and system should dynamically create a user interface for data migration based upon hierarchical entity-level and user-level policies. The present invention addresses such a need.